fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Quests
Quests are the main parts of the overall story, or separate side-stories, in the Fable series which can result in a reward of gold, renown, both or other. They can be optional or compulsory. They usually include various objectives.﻿ Fable and The Lost Chapters There are four types of Quests in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters; Gold, Silver, Bronze and Side Quests. Gold Quests are the Main Quests to help you progress in the games story line. Silver Quests are optional quests that are not part of the main storyline in the game. Despite being optional, these quests are a good source of money, renown and experience. Most Silver Quests are available at the Heroes' Guild in the form of Quest Cards, however, some of them are started by interacting with some NPCs, such as the trader in Orchard Farm Escort. The Bronze Quests are not given to you by the Heroes' Guild, but by the people of Albion, and also do not progress the storyline. And finally, Side Quests are very minor quests, like helping out a beggar or winning a race. Gold Quests *Birthday Gift *Guild Training **Melee Combat Test *Wasp Menace *Maze's Information *Protect Orchard Farm / Attack Orchard Farm *Trader Escort *Maze's New Information *Find the Bandit Seeress *Maze's Request *Find the Archaeologist *White Balverine *The Arena *Finding Theresa Again *Rescue the Archaeologist *The Graveyard Path *Rescue Scarlet Robe *Prison Escape *Gateway to Hook Coast *Return to Hook Coast *Try to Stop Jack of Blades *Battle Jack of Blades TLC Gold Quests *The Prophets of the Fire Heart *The Ship of the Drowned *Oracle of Snowspire *Oracle's Knowledge *The Souls of Heroes **Collecting an Arena Soul / Killing Thunder **Collecting your Mother's Soul / Killing Briar Rose **Collecting Nostro's Soul / Killing the Guildmaster *The Final Battle Silver Quests *Break the Siege *Bandit Spy Extraction *Bounty Hunt *Execution Tree / Execution Tree Rescue *Hobbe Cave *Hobbe Killing Contest *Lost Trader *Orchard Farm Escort *Will Combat Test Uncompletable Quests *Snow Troll Attack *Suppress Uprising *Minion Camp TLC Silver Quests *Darkwood Disturbance *The Ransom Victim *Trader Rescue *Trader Massacre Bronze Quests *Archery Competition *Assassin Attacks *Bandit Toll *Beardy Baldy *Chapel of Skorm *Collect the Hero Dolls *Fishing Lessons *Ghost Granny Necklace *Hidden Booty Hunt *Mayor's Invitation *The Sword in the Stone *Temple of Avo *Treasure of the Ghost Pirate TLC Bronze Quests *Book Collection *Chicken Kicking Competition *Fishing Competition *The Hidden Sword *Investigating the Mayor *Murder with a Twist *The Sick Child Side Quests *Bandit Trap *Demon Door Run *Fist Fighters Gang *Four Apples *Old Adventurer *Sparrows TLC Side Quests *Darkwood Bordello Fable II In Fable II there are two types of quests: Main Quests, which progress the storyline, and Side Quests, which earn you renown and other rewards. In addition to these, there are quests added by downloadable content: Weather Quests from Knothole Island, and Murgo's Quests from See the Future. Main Quests The main quest is arranged in groups. You will recieve a conclusion card at the end of each. *Childhood **Albion's Most Wanted **Barnum's Image Capturing Device **Tramp's Treasure **The Beetle Hunt **The Love Letter *The Birth of a Hero **The Guild Cave **The Bandit *The Hero of Strength **The Journey Begins **The Ritual *The Hero of Will **The Hero of Will: Brightwood Tower **The Bargain **Road to Westcliff **The Crucible **The Spire *The Hero of Skill **The Cullis Gate **Stranded **Returning the Dark Seal **Bloodstone Assault *Retribution **The Weapon **A Perfect World **The Choice Side Quests *The Archaeologist *Blackmail! *The Blind Date *A Bridge Too Far *Brightwood Tower *Castle Fairfax *The Cemetery Mansion *Cold Comfort Farmer *Defender of the Light *Evil in Wraithmarsh *The Gargoyles *The Hit *Hobbe Squatters *Love Hurts *The Oakfield Massacre *Red Harvest *The Rescue *Rescuing Charlie *Something Rotten *The Summoners *The Temple of Shadows *Till Death Do Us Part *T.O.B.Y. *Treasure Island of Doom! *Westcliff Development Repeatable Quests *The Crucible Champion *Donating to the Light *Sacrificing to the Shadows *The Sculptor *Slave Rescue *Westcliff Shooting Range Weather Quests These quests were added in the Fable II Downloadable Content Knothole Island. *Knothole Island's Big Freeze *Knothole Island's Huge Heat *Knothole Island Drowning Murgo's Quests These quests were added in the Fable II Downloadable Content See the Future. *The Snowglobe *The Costume Party *The Vision *The Colosseum Fable III There are three types of quests available in Fable III: Main, Side and Relationship Quests. Main Quests drive the story forward in a linear fashion and are structured to be completed at your own pace. Side Quests appear throughout the story, are optional and have minimal impact on the main story. Relationship Quests are similar to the original Fable's Bronze Quests in their interaction with the inhabitants of Albion. They are an integral part of Fable III and will be performed throughout the game. Fable III has replaced renown with Guild Seals. Each quest you complete will reward a set number of Guild Seals. Main Quests *The Road to Rule **Life in the Castle **Leaving the Castle **A New Hero **In Wolf's Clothing **Leaders and Followers **Mistpeak Monorail **The Hollow Legion **Bowerstone Resistance **The Masquerade **Traitors **Darkness Incarnate **Blindness **The Battle for Albion **Coronation *The Weight of the World **365 days to go **339 days to go **The Desert Star **294 days to go **Crime & Punishment **252 days to go **Stolen Statue **121 days to go **1 day to go **Do the Ends Justify the Means? *Traitor's Keep **Throne of Blood **The Traitor's Keep **Like Clockwork **The Menagerie **Heroes and Villains Side Quests *An Ancient Key *Animal Liberation *Awakening *Bored to Death *Chesty's Chess *Chicken Chaser *A Day at the (Chicken) Races *The Debt *An Evil Presence *Excavation *The Final Insult *Framed for Murder *The Game *Gift Wood for Driftwood *Gnomes are Great! *Gnomes are Evil! *Gone But Not Forgotten *Hobnobbing With Hobbes *In Mourning *An Island Getaway *The Key to a Greater Key *Kidnapped *Leverage *The Man Who Knew Just Enough *A Marriage of Inconvenience *Mercenary Customs *Missing Child *Missing Play *Mortar and Mourning *The New World *One Ring to Find *Peace, Love, and Homicide *The Pen is Mightier... *Pest Control *The Prophetic Hermit *Reaver's Unmentionables *A Relic of Ages Past *Rescue the Miner's Brother *Restoration *Special Delivery *Temple's Treasure *Whorezone Criminals to Jail Quests *Escaped Prisoner *Escaped Convict *Bounty Hunting *Convict on the Run Villagers to Work Quests *Factory 'Volunteers' *Back to the Salt Mines *Miners Required *Lumberjacks Wanted! Limited Collectors Edition Quest *The Silverpines Curse DLC Quests *Understone Quest Pack **The Voice **Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune **Mercenary Camp Shooting Range *Traitor's Keep **Manhunt **Undeath Sentence **Reconstruction **Prison Management for Beginners Fable: The Journey Fable: The Journey does not have any side quests. Instead, Optional Stops are built into the main story. Chapter 1 *Learning the Ropes *The Storm *On the Run *A Friend in Need *To Heal and Destroy *A Turn in the Road Chapter 2 *Thorndeep *The Scratchvein Hobbes *New Friends, Old Problems *Death in the Afternoon *The Forge of Fire *Reunions and Partings Chapter 3 *Miremoor *Bladebarrow *The Good Samaritan *The Fallen Fen *The Crossing *Separation *The Shattered Prism *In Sheep's Clothing Chapter 4 *On Familiar Ground *The Descent *The Kraken's Teeth *Journey's End pl:Zadania Category:Quests Category:Lists